fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 009
Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie die Insel und legten dort im Hafen an, Kai Kai und Hankachi kletterten die Leiter hinunter und winkten nun ihren „Helden“ zu, Kai Kai schnäuzte sich lautstark die Nase und schien den Tränen nahe, als die beiden Piraten erneut aus dem Hafen liefen. „So was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Lee seinen Vize. „Keine Ahnung. Hey, was ist das?“, rief Kock und hob ein Stück Papier auf das auf den Boden gelegen hatte. „Das ist eine Karte vom Eastblue“, stellte Lee fest, der über die Schulter seines Vizes auf das vergilbte Papier, Kock drehte die Karte um und las laut vor „Danke das ihr mir und Kai Kai geholfen habt. Ich glaube das euch das mehr nützen wird als mir“ „Das ist aber nett. Also wie heißt die nächste Insel?“, fragte der Käptain. „Nun ja wir sind hier bei der ‚Tannen-Insel‘, was für ein einfallsreicher Name“, Kock grinste, „Und unser nächstes Ziel ist eine leere Insel“ „Oh gut, ich will nicht schon wieder Ärger“, meinte Lee und ging nach vorne zum Ruder. Da die Insel nicht allzu weit weg ist und der Wind gut war, kamen Lee und Kock schon nach einer Stunde auf der Insel an, die fast komplett leer, abgesehen von ein paar Bäumen und einen Hügel, war. „Hey ich hab eine Idee“, meinte Lee lief in das Haus des Schiffes zurück um wenige Minuten später mit Feder, Tinte, Holzstab und einem Fetzen von Kocks Bettlaken wieder herauszulaufen. Lee bekritzelte den Fetzen mit seiner krakeligen Schrift, band ihn an den Holzstab und steckte ihn auf dem Hügel in die Erde, Kock trat näher und las „Lees Insel“ „Man bist du egoistisch!“, rief Kock und schlug seinem Käptain auf den Hinterkopf. „Weißt du was ich mir überlegt hatte?“, fragte Kock, worauf Lee den Kopf schüttelte, „Also du erinnerst dich doch noch an den Kampf gegen Meishi, oder?“, ohne auf eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr er fort, „Da hab ich die Erde erst vom Grund des Meeres holen müssen. Ich hab gehört das die Grandline viel tiefer ist als die Blues. Also hab ich mir überlegt ich lege mir eine Waffe zu, falls ich keine Erde zur Hand habe“ „Gute Idee, aber welche?“, erwiderte Lee. „Das weiß ich auch noch nicht ich muss mich auf der nächsten Insel in einem Waffenladen umsehen“. „So ich hab jetzt auch eine Idee, weil so toll sieht meine Insel ja noch nicht aus. Also Kock ich will das du mir jetzt per Teufelskraft ein Hotel, eine Bar, vier Häuser und ein Geschäft aus Erde zauberst und alle sollen mit „Lees“ beginnen. Also hopp hopp“, befahl Lee und obwohl Kock mit den Augen rollte tat wie ihm geheißen, insgeheim schwor er sich jedoch bei der Abreise alle Namen auf „Kocks“ umzuändern. Nachdem Kock fertig war, suchten sich die Beiden jeweils ein Zimmer in ihrem „Hotel“. Obwohl Betten aus Erde nicht die bequemsten waren, hielten die beiden Piraten einen ziemlich angenehmen Mittagsschlaf. KNALL! Mit einem Schlag waren die beiden „Inseleigentümer“ wach und stürmten nach draußen, wo sie eine große Gestalt erspähten die gerade versuchte die nächste Erd-Türe einzutreten. Lee und Kock starrten den, schwarz-weiß-gestreift gekleideten Mann an, der ein eisernes Kinn, auf dem das Marine Logo abgebildet war, und ein Beil als Hand hatte. „Ich heiße Captain Morgan und werde nun meinen neuen Wohnsitz einnehmen“, rief Morgan selbstsicher. „Das glaub ich nicht! ‚Black to Whi...‘“, allerdings brachte Lee den Satz nicht zu Ende da Morgan ihm mit der Rückseite des Beils hart auf den Kopf schlug. Der Pirat fiel K.O. zu Boden und sein Vize schrie wütend, „Na warte! ‚Erd-Hieb‘“, und die Erd-Tür, die Morgan zuvor eintreten wollte, sprang aus dem Türrahmen und krachte ihm gegen die Seite. Doch Morgan schien das nicht viel auszumachen, er ging einfach weiter, hob dabei sein Beil und versuchte Kock zu erwischen, doch dieser wich dem Hieb geschickt mit einer Rolle seitwärts aus und setzte „Erd-Splitter“ ein. Alle Splitter trafen Morgan doch dieser zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als das Blut sanft auf seine Sträflingsklamotten tropfte. Erneut holte Morgan mit dem Beil aus, doch Kock sprang zur Seite, doch Morgan trat Kock in der Luft in den Bauch. Der Vize ächzte, schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und rollte einige Meter weiter. „Spin-Ball“, Kock formte mehrere kleine Erdkugeln die er schnell rotierend auf Morgan schoss, der die Kugeln jedoch in der Luft zerschnitt. Die einzelnen Hälften flogen nun unkontrolliert am Eindringling vorbei, der Pirat setzt mit einem, „Erd-Turm“, nach und versuchte Morgan hochzuschießen, schaffte es aber nicht, „Verdammt, ist der Typ schwer!“, dachte sich Kock bitter. Der Pirat wich dem nächsten Beilhieb seines Gegners erneut mit einem Sprung zur Seite aus, erneut versuchte Morgan Kock im Flug zu treten, doch Kock ließ sich zu Boden fallen und duckte sich so unter dem Angriff weg. Kaum war er wieder auf den Beinen rannte er auf Morgan zu und traf in mit einem „Erd-Hammer“, in seine Edelsteine, der ehemalige Marine Kapitän ging in die Knie und verfluchte dabei Kock, „Du verdammter Dreckskerl!“ Kock nutzte die Gelegenheit und sprang auf Morgan zu um ihm ins Gesicht zu treten. „Das wird nichts, Jungchen“, Morgan fing Kocks Fuß und schleuderte ihn ins Hotel, währenddessen wachte Lee einige Meter entfernt der beiden Kämpfenden, „Was isn los?“ Doch im nächsten Moment traf das Schild des Hotels, das durch den Einschlag Kocks heruntergefallen war, ihn am Kopf, erneut wurde es vor den Augen des jungen Kapitäns alles schwarz. Kock hievte sich aus den Überresten, der Erd-Topfpflanze, auf der er gelandet war und schritt hinüber zu dem Loch durch das er eben durch den Raum geflogen kam. Der Vize spähte hinunter und sah wie Morgan langsam, immer noch leicht gebückt, auf den bewusstlosen Lee zu schritt und dabei bereits sein Beil hob. „Das lässt du schön bleiben ‚Erd-Hieb Maxima‘“, diesmal nahm Kock nicht die Tür sondern das ganze Haus und ließ es auf Morgan zurasen, dieser flog diesmal tatsächlich einige Meter zur Seite. Ein lautes Grollen veranlasste die beiden Kontrahenten in den Himmel zu schauen, an dem sich, ohne dass sie es bemerkten, die Wolken zu einer dicken, grauen Masse zusammen gezogen hatte. Morgan rappelte sich auf, dabei spuckte er ein kleines bisschen Blut zu Boden, während Kock aus dem Loch sprang und katzengleich am Boden landete, dabei spürte er schon die ersten paar Regentropfen im Nacken.